The Grass is Always Greener
by lunalustgood
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts in his 7th year and takes notice of Daphne Greengrass. He begins to watch her closely, but he is not the only one with a desire for her affections. HPxDG, BZxLL as well as BZxDG, DMxDG.
1. Chapter 1

AUHTOR'S NOTE: I've been fascinated with Daphne Greengrass for a while, and after doing a bit of research in different areas (stories, Harry Potter wiki etc) I've decided to do a story on her! Harry is the narrator most of the time, and the story will be predominantly Harry x Daphne, but also have Blaise x Luna, with touches of Draco x Daphne and Blaise x Daphne. This story occurs in seventh year, without war/deaths, just so we can focus on the relationships themselves. Therefore, no mention of Voldemort. Also, I wrote this with Pansy/Daphne/Blaise/Draco being ~sexy bullies basically, haha. Finally, Draco is going to be sort of OOC for most of the story. I hope you like it, and please review! xx

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. AS IS MY HEART.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: COFFEE, CARROTS, AND PETER PAN**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together in the Great Hall. Hermione was already panicking about NEWTs and eyeing her timetable nervously. Ron yawned.

"Give it a rest, Hermione, it's our first day back-"

Hermione snarled in response. Harry ignored their bickering, and saw a pretty blonde girl enter the Great Hall and sit down at the Slytherin table. Her name was Daphne Greengrass.

Harry knew of her, of course; he knew she was best friends with Pansy Parkinson, and she was part of the group of Slytherin girls in his year. When he saw them strolling the corridors together, Harry was reminded of what Dumbledore had said about Tom Riddle and his gang: they had a dark glamour about them.

Pansy Parkinson had short, jet-black hair and violet eyes, and when she wasn't screeching or simpering up to Malfoy, Harry admitted she was quite pleasant to look at. Tracy Davis was a mousy blonde who seemed too sweet to be a Slytherin, and their other friend, a girl with dark hair and glasses, whom Harry did not know the name of, also had a cold elegance to her.

Daphne Greengrass had a blonde mess of wild curls and a radiant grin, despise her light eyes being like ice. Harry had heard that although a Pureblood and rather wealthy, Daphne and her younger sister Astoria did not share the same Muggle-hating views as their Slytherin peers.

Harry looked across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table. Malfoy had slid beside Daphne, and whispered something to her. She smirked, and raised a cup of coffee to her lips, her long nails painted a sky blue. Harry felt a stab of embarrassment flash through him, though Malfoy had probably not said anything about him at all. Harry couldn't help but notice the way the two looked together; their cold eyes and white gold hair matching, looking like mythological gods.

"What're you gaping at - _oh_," Ron said darkly, eyeing Malfoy with disgust.

"Who's the girl he's talking to?" Ron asked for Harry.

Hermione turned around and then back at the boys. "Honestly, Ron, she's in our year! Her name's Daphne Greengrass."

"_Well, excuse me_," Ron said, returning to his eggs and toast, "I don't really pay attention to Slytherin girls."

Hermione smirked. "Apparently her family isn't a bunch of Muggle-haters though," she said with mild interest.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Does she deserve some kind of reward for that?"

Hermione shrugged.

Ron snuck another peek at the Slytherin table and made a sound at the back of his throat. "She _is_ a looker, but her hair's almost as big as yours, 'Mione."

Harry smiled to himself as Hermione scowled. Whereas Hermione's hair was a massive mane of bushy fluff, Daphne's blonde locks were glamorous curls, with barely any frizz. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself and returned to his breakfast.

IIIII

A few Gryffindors and Slytherins hovered around the door to the Transfiguration classroom. Harry and Ron arrived with Hermione.

"Why isn't anyone going inside?" Ron asked Seamus, who was nearest.

"Maybe it's because it's locked, you idiot," Malfoy started.

Ron opened his mouth to retort when two girls joined the queue. Pansy and Daphne had arrived, and made their way over to Blaise and Malfoy. Harry noticed Crabbe and Goyle were missing, but then realized they probably didn't have the grades to make it to NEWT level Transfiguration.

"McGonagall said she'd be a few minutes," Pansy said to Malfoy, but everyone heard and groaned. Hermione simply sat down and propped open a book.

"She also wants us to have prepared partners by the time she arrives," Pansy said nonchalantly. Once again, she spoke only to her group, but everyone heard and began to chatter. Neville stumbled to Ron and Hermione and Harry offered to be partners with Neville so the two could work together. He strained his ear to listen to the Slytherins.

"So?" Malfoy asked at the three of them, "Shall we split it boys-girls or-"

"I think I'd prefer mixed doubles," Blaise said, and grinned at Daphne. He took her hand and brought her closer to him, "with this lovely creature," he finished.

Harry noticed Daphne just laughed while Blaise stood there, being handsome, whereas Pansy looked like she had been matchmaking this pair for a while and was about to burst. Harry hated them all.

Just then Professor McGonagall arrived, ushering them into her now, unlocked, classroom, while praising Neville for being able to enrol in NEWTs level Transfiguration, much to the embarrassment of Neville and anyone near him. Once inside, everyone split up with their partners, and Harry led a red-faced Neville to the back, close to where Blaise and Daphne were sitting.

From his spot Harry had a clear view of Daphne and Blaise, as well as Pansy and Malfoy, who were now tickling each other's noses with their quills. Harry noticed Blaise whispering in Daphne's ear and her nodding. After McGonagall had given out instructions to transform their partners' quills into carrots, she left, but not before reminding them sternly that she'd soon be back and to not bother with any tomfoolery. Harry craned his neck while Neville mumbled his incantation.

"What's your wand made of?" Blaise asked Daphne curiously. Harry snuck a glance at the pair. He saw Daphne's wand for the first time. It was slender and long, and the wood was very light.

"11 inches, sugar pine, with a Thestral hair."

"That's an interesting combination."

"Yes," she murmured, twirling it in her hands, "Light on the outside, dark on the inside." Harry thought this was an odd thing to say.

He tore his eyes away when hearing a strangled yell, and saw it was coming from Ron, whose eyebrows were now growing to the point where he was blinded by the red fur. Harry saw Malfoy laughing, while Pansy filed her nails, looking very bored.

At that moment McGonagall returned and taking one glance at Ron, waved her wand at him. She looked at Malfoy.

"20 points, Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor, I know it was an impressive kind of magic, but you're really being too generous," Malfoy said. McGonagall did not look charmed, but Harry saw Daphne grin and shake her head.

There were still fifteen minutes left of class but McGonagall allowed them to leave early, throwing furious looks as if each and every one of them had cursed Ron.

Harry watched Daphne leave the classroom and separate from her friends to meet a small brunette outside in the hallway. It was her sister, Astoria. Harry trailed after Ron and Hermione very slowly, watching the two.

Unlike Daphne, Astoria had straight, chestnut hair, and her blue eyes popped with the contrast of her hair, rather than looking like ice. Harry saw Blaise and Malfoy eyeing the sisters and discussing amongst themselves, as if trying to figure out which sister they found more attractive.

"Daphne," Malfoy said, as if answering Harry's suspicions, and she turned to him, catching Harry's eyes as they moved to Malfoy's. Astoria muttered something and walked away, but not before waving to Pansy, who waved back and smiled. Harry turned his attention back to Hermione and Ron before he could embarrass himself further.

IIIII

Blaise, Malfoy and Daphne hurried outside in the dark. The three made their way by the lake and huddled near the edges of the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy looked at Daphne with a secret smile.

"You know, your baby sister's quite good looking-"

"As good looking as me?" Daphne interrupted. She raised her eyebrows but her lips twitched playfully.

Malfoy cooed softly, "Honey, no one's that good looking."

Blaise looked back and forth at the exchange with interest. "Er, have you two-"

"It didn't last long," Daphne said, and put a thin white stick on her silver cigarette holder. "I didn't approve of his…future ambitions," she finished, and lit the cigarette, laughing, and mumbled, "Death Eater indeed."

Malfoy cut her off. "_I _didn't approve of her Mudblood habits," he said, though he spoke teasingly, gesturing at her cigarette. Daphne grinned and blew smoke in his face.

"Blaise likes them, don't you Blaise?" she said, and offered him a cigarette. Blaise took it gratefully.

"Muggle-invented or not, I'm hooked," he said, and raised Daphne's arm. She lit his cigarette with a green and silver lighter.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Malfoy said. "Can't you use your wand for that at least? It's shameful." But he eyed the lighter with interest.

"At least they're Slytherin colours," Blaise laughed. He watched Daphne take a drag of her cigarette, and looked at the way her plump pink lips parted, blowing smoke out. The smoke left her mouth in a straight plume, but now turned into a snake, its smoky form coiling in the air. Blaise watched with interest.

"How did you-"

"I tampered with them a little bit, so they'd be more fun," Daphne grinned.

Blaise moved in a little closer to the witch. "Do you think you could you show me-"

"Keep your distance," Malfoy drawled lazily. Blaise smiled slowly.

"Come on, Draco, you know I have a thing for blondes."

Daphne licked her lips. "I think there's a little blonde in particular now though, isn't there?" she asked softly. Her tone was teasing, yet dangerous. Malfoy had no idea whether she was referring to herself or someone else. Blaise grinned and placed a finger under her chin, lifting it gently.

"Perhaps," he replied. He let go of her and the three of them made their way back to the castle, Daphne taking a last drag and blowing out a wisp of smoke that turned into a raven and flew over them, before disappearing into the dark night.

IIIII

The weekend arrived and Harry found himself continuously watching Daphne, as if his eyes were pulled in her direction every time she entered a room. He walked into the Great Hall alone on Saturday morning, and sat himself at the Gryffindor table in such a way that he'd have a clear view of his target.

A few minutes later, Daphne walked into the Great Hall, wearing a short, turquoise dress with sleeves that reached her elbows and a white Peter Pan collar. Harry didn't have to be raised by Muggles to know she had good fashion taste. He saw her nails were painted bubblegum pink today, and wondered vaguely how often she changed her nail colour.

Harry noticed slim legs behind her white thigh highs, as well as the fabric of her dress stretching slightly at the bust. It appeared Harry wasn't the only one who noticed however; a few Slytherin boys had no shame in staring. It was only when Daphne sat down that Harry realized she had a book under her arm.

Harry watched her pour herself a cup of coffee and open her book on the table. She placed a few pastries on her plate and poured a bit of milk into her coffee cup before stirring it absently with her wand while reading.

Harry was distracted by his sight-seeing when a thump came from the area beside him. Ron had sat down.

"Oi, why didn't you wait for me?" Ron asked, but shovelled four sausages in his mouth instead of waiting for an answer. Hermione sat down and began chatting animatedly about the library when Ron interrupted her and nudged Harry.

"We still on for Quidditch practice today? You're not changing the team are, you?"

"What?" Harry asked distractedly, "Yes. And no, not changing…" he muttered, and looked down at his porridge. Hermione looked at him beadily before pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

The morning post arrived with a flurry of owls, and seeing that Hermione was occupied with fighting over a newspaper with a large tawny, Harry moved over slightly to look at the Slytherin table. Pansy had arrived. She was wearing a purple wrap around sweater and earrings that looked like sugared violets. Harry wondered if she did everything to bring attention to her eyes. Pansy seemed to be waiting for Daphne. The blonde took a last sip of her coffee while getting up, and carefully moved one leg after another behind the bench, to avoid exposing too much flesh. She grabbed her book and left the hall with Pansy.

Harry counted to a hundred before suggesting he and Ron make their way to the Quidditch pitch. Ron hastily agreed as Hermione was scribbling furiously in her agenda. She neither noticed nor minded, however, and waved them good-bye cheerily. Harry looked forward to clearing his mind of a certain blonde on a broomstick when they ran into Ginny on the grounds. Harry felt his face heat up. How had he forgotten about Ginny? They had broken up over the summer but both had taken it rather well. She accompanied them to the Quidditch pitch.

As they got to the pitch they saw it was not empty.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't really know where this story is going, I'm basically working on character development and I'm sure a plot will hit me, haha! Thanks for the reviews! Omg, I laughed so much at the comments about my story's title – it was originally just the name of the first chapter, I'll change the title once I figure what I'm doing with this :D Also, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's not too long because I have a lot of juicy ideas for the next one. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: QUIDDITCH PRACTICE**

When Harry reached the pitch, accompanied by Ron and Ginny, he was about to start throwing insults at the small group of Slytherins on the ground. However, he noticed it was just Pansy's posse of girls, and decided to keep his temper unless one of them started something. As Harry met with his team's beaters and chasers, he realized the Slytherin girls were more subdued this year – Pansy, for instance, had yet to taunt him all week.

Vaguely wondering why the girls were even at the pitch to watch them practice, Harry got on his broom and levitated up to the sky. He saw Ginny follow suit, and looked at the way her sheet of thick red hair whipped at her face. Harry looked back at the Slytherin girls. It was funny how girls were all so different. Their hair, their eyes, their nails, their lips, their –

"Potter!"

Harry squinted and saw Malfoy step onto the pitch. Groaning inwardly, Harry flew down to the ground and dismounted.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ron asked, dismounting behind Harry, though not as smoothly.

"Mind your manners," Malfoy said lazily, as his six team mates followed him onto the pitch. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Daphne put down her book and watch them. His heart thumped nervously.

Harry was reminded of second year, when Malfoy had come in to the Quidditch pitch and boasted of Professor Snape allowing the Slytherins to use the pitch. Harry hoped Ron would not throw up slugs this time.

"What do you want?" Harry said firmly.

"To practice," Malfoy said simply.

"You didn't book the pitch-"

"Neither did you."

Harry's mind raced, and he realized what Malfoy said was true.

"So how are we going to settle this?" Malfoy asked softly. "A little duel, perhaps?" he said, and pulled out his wand. Ron and Ginny pulled out their wands as well, but Harry resisted. He looked to his right to see Daphne leave the Slytherin girls, who were now lying down, sprawled out on the grass. She walked up to Malfoy and Harry slowly, and Malfoy too, looked in her direction.

It was like time did not exist; Harry took advantage of this and he and Malfoy watched her walk towards them, and saw her flash a grin to reveal perfect white teeth. However, Daphne did not stop when she reached them. She continued walking past them, leaving the pitch. Malfoy looked at her proudly, as if she was his creation, while Harry tried to subtly turn his head to catch a last glimpse of her before she was no longer visible.

Ginny cleared her throat impatiently behind him.

"Er, right," Malfoy said with a sheepish grin, before turning to Harry, "You take the pitch today. Weasley needs all the practice he can get."

Harry saw where this was going, and did not like the idea of Malfoy following Daphne to the castle.

"No," he said firmly, holding back Malfoy as he was about to leave, "You can have the pitch today." And with that, Harry gathered his team and left before Malfoy could comment.

"Harry! Why-"

"We can practice tomorrow, and I'll actually book the pitch," Harry said simply. He made to follow Daphne's footsteps but instead dispersed from the group with Ron, and walked in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

IIIII

Blaise wandered around the West tower. Although a sunny afternoon outside, the castle always seemed dark to Blaise. He walked with his hands in his pockets, trying to think of an excuse if he was seen as suspicious for walking around alone, seemingly without purpose. After ten more minutes, Blaise decided to stop testing both his luck and patience, and made his way to the Great Hall for lunch.

He saw Daphne sitting alone and sat down beside her. He stroked her knee underneath the table, and taking her fork, took one of the glazed carrots from her plate.

"It's funny how when you stop looking for someone they show up, isn't it?"

Blaise followed her gaze to the Ravenclaw table. Luna was sitting beside some of her fellow sixth years, reading _The Quibbler_ with her odd spectacles that made her pupils looks twice their size. Blaise chuckled.

"Look at how cute she is," he said quietly. Daphne laughed.

"Where's your book? The Muggle one you were reading?" he asked, and helped himself to some chips from a platter nearby.

"I finished it today-"

Blaise had tried to steal another glance at Luna but met eyes with a certain Gryffindor instead.

"Hm," he muttered to himself under his breath, "Looks like Potter has made a bit of a habit of staring recently, doesn't it?" He tsked.

Daphne's eyes met Harry's and she saw him quickly look away. Too quickly. Daphne smiled thoughtfully and placed her glass of water between her lips. Blaise looked at her, half amused, half bewildered.

"Don't get his hopes up," Blaise said in a sing song voice under his breath, "Even if he is a scarhead."

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Since when have I ever gotten anybody's hopes up?" she asked innocently.

Blaise laughed. "Oh, Draco won't be happy once he finds out, not at all."

Daphne shrugged and flipped her curls to one shoulder. "I haven't done anything-"

"And his tantrums are not your problem," Blaise finished with a grin. He put his hand back on Daphne's knee and squeezed it.

On the other side of the Great Hall, Harry scowled. He watched Blaise lean into Daphne for what seemed like the twentieth time and Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice resentfully. Did everyone have to whisper in her ear like that? Harry watched Blaise's eyes trail around the Great Hall and land on Harry's. Shit. Harry moved his attention but his eyes locked with Daphne's. _Christ._ Harry looked back at his lunch and kept his attention there for the rest of the meal.

IIIII

"Alright, that's enough for today," Malfoy yelled to his team mates. Six bodies made for the ground at once, and hurried to the castle, having missed lunch. Malfoy looked around. The Slytherin girls had all left, though he had hoped Pansy at least would've stayed to accompany him to the castle. Pansy had always had a bit of a crush on him, though he noticed she seemed to be taking more and more interest in well-built Hufflepuff males, which was just embarrassing.

Malfoy made his way to the Great Hall for dinner, hoping to see Daphne but she wasn't there. Malfoy sat in between Blaise and Tracey. Pansy appeared in the seat across from him.

"Where's Daph?" Malfoy asked, helping himself to some roast beef.

"Library probably, she's been there since lunch," Blaise said absent-mindedly. Malfoy looked up to Pansy grinning at him.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Pansy shrugged, "But I don't think you should be giving Blaise any competition."

Blaise snorted. "He's not compet-"

"We have an agreement," Malfoy interrupted. "Besides, Daphne's just a friend." Pansy cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Shouldn't you worry about yourself?" Malfoy started, "Stooping so low as to give Smith bedroom eyes? Really, Pansy, you're an attractive girl-"

Pansy laughed and smacked his hand. "What can I say? He's grown quite nicely." Draco shook his head but underneath the table, his foot rubbed against Pansy's leg.

At that moment, Daphne walked into the Great Hall, and made her way to the Slytherin table, seating herself beside Pansy. From the opposite table, Harry saw Daphne sit down and his chest constricted as the back of her dress rode up dangerously. Tracey, who had not spoken the entire time, left.

"You really wear that dress like you're doing it a favour," Blaise whistled. Daphne rolled her eyes and helped herself to tea and pudding.

"Why'd you leave the Quidditch pitch so quickly?" Malfoy asked.

"You were boring me," Daphne said politely, and spooned a piece of treacle tart into her mouth.

Malfoy shook his head, trying to conceal a grin. Pansy looked at the spot beside Malfoy thoughtfully, wondering where Tracey had gone. Blaise's eyes shifted around the Great Hall, roaming the Ravenclaw table more often than not.

Daphne got up to leave and Malfoy stood up as well. She lifted her eyebrows but said nothing, and the two walked to the doors of the Great Hall on either side of the Slytherin table. Once they were in the Entrance Hall, they began to make their way up the stairs. Daphne was the first to speak.

"I have the strangest feeling I'm being followed," she said, as if to herself. Malfoy smirked. They reached the top of the stairs and Malfoy tangled his fingers in her curls.

"What say you and I go to the Prefects' washroom?"

"Oooh, that is tempting," Daphne said softly, outlining Malfoy's lips with a finger. "But I'm not a Prefect, however would I get in?"

Malfoy smirked again. "It's happened before," he said, and pulled her into a kiss. Her lips were soft and she tasted like caramel from the desserts she had just eaten. Daphne pulled on his lower lip playfully.

"Mmmm," she moaned happily. "Another time, I'm not in the mood," she said, and bit his bottom lip in farewell, before turning around the corner and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Crying at how stalker-esque Harry is tbh. I'm going to be out of town for a few days and won't have a computer near me, so please accept this chapter as a parting gift. ^_^

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: THE RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM**

The weeks went by and October slowly churned into view, and Harry still had not spoken to Daphne. He did, however, start to make a habit of watching her on the Marauder's Map, and took great comfort in seeing her dot in the library or in her dormitory; it was when he saw she was alone with Malfoy or Blaise in the Slytherin common room or the grounds that Harry would finally put aside the map.

It rained for a week in the middle of the month, and Harry noticed Daphne's hair seemed to become even more defined by the weather, and watched Pansy touch her locks in admiration.

On a Thursday evening, Daphne found Blaise at the top of the spiraling staircase leading to the Ravenclaw common room. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming you're trying to get in?"

Blaise spun around. "Oh – er, yes-"

Daphne gave him a look. "And what exactly were you going to do if you got in? A Slytherin in the Ravenclaw common-"

"I just wanted to see her alright!" Blaise exclaimed. Daphne was rather taken aback by his outburst, but concealed it well. She smiled slowly.

"See who?" she asked.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"I do," Daphne nodded. "But there is a time and place for these things, Blaise. What if someone had seen you-"

"Fine. I'm going to dinner."

Daphne bit her lip to resist laughing and nodded, watching him leave. Then she turned to the door in front of her. There was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"Which is more important, the goblet or the fire?"

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "Can't you answer that yourself?"

There was a pause. "True!" chirped the eagle, and the door swung itself open. Daphne saw an empty room decorated in blue and bronze. She eyed the many book cases with interest before turning around and heading back down the spiral staircase.

IIIII

On his way to the Great Hall, Blaise saw Luna standing alone on the fourth floor, reading a noticeboard. Thinking quickly, Blaise stalked his prey quietly.

"Luna?" he asked timidly. Luna looked away from the noticeboard and straight into his eyes.

"Erm, do you think you could help me here – I seem to be surrounded by Nargles-"

Luna's eyes widened with interest and she walked over to Blaise, watching him snatch at the air around them.

"I assume you didn't know that Nargles infest Mistletoe," Luna said. Blaise's mouth opened slightly in panic, but Luna smiled curiously. Realizing his panic was from something else, she turned around to see what Blaise was looking at. It was Daphne walking with Malfoy. Daphne had seen the pair and abruptly distracted Malfoy so that he would not intrude. Blaise thanked her inwardly.

"They're like human palominos, aren't they?" Luna said thoughtfully as they disappeared. Blaise re-focused his attention. He looked at her, bemused.

"You like her though, I can tell," Luna said, cocking her head to one side. Blaise couldn't believe it. He and Luna were having a conversation, and it wasn't exactly awkward – and she was also far more perceptive than he'd ever imagined.

"It's complicated," he said slowly. "Is it possible to fall for two people at once?"

Luna smiled at him knowingly. "Oh yes, I think so," she said serenely.

Blaise stared at her, and wondered if she knew who the second person he was talking about was. He was about to ask her but she waved her fingers at him and walked away, her radish earrings bouncing all the while.

IIIII

Blaise reached the Great Hall the same time as Daphne and Malfoy. They sat down alone, Daphne in between them. Blaise gave her a grateful smile and she nodded, and smiled back.

Pansy joined them after a few minutes, looking rather happy about something. By the look on Zacharias Smith's face across the hall, Daphne had a tinkling she knew what about, but said nothing.

"Are you two going outside after dinner again?" Pansy asked Blaise and Daphne. She looked both hopeful and disapproving.

"I suppose so," Daphne said. She waggled her eyebrows, "Care to join us?"

Pansy wrinkled her nose. "I hate the smell of those things, they give me headaches. Besides, Draco and I have to do our rounds."

"I guess it's just you and me Blaise." Daphne sighed mockingly, "Just the non-prefects tonight."

Pansy rolled her eyes and grinned, and Daphne and Blaise stood up to leave. They waved good-bye and left the castle.

Once outside, Daphne pointed to the courtyard, which wasn't near any windows, and was hidden by shadows. She took out cigarettes for the both of them, and the only thing visible were the feathery wisps of smoke.

"Daph, what are we doing?" Blaise said finally.

"Smoking like Muggles?" The two laughed.

"I meant about us."

Daphne thought carefully, and blew out a plume of smoke. "I don't know," she said finally. "You know I love you, but I don't know what we can do, what with Malfoy-"

"You have feelings for him," Blaise said.

"Just how you have feelings for Lovegood," she said.

Blaise shook his head and smoke left the corner of his mouth. "You have history with Malfoy, I have an empty slate with Luna."

"And what do we have? What exactly are you and I?" Daphne asked, turning her head to exhale. Blaise tossed his cigarette on the ground.

"All future," he said, and pulling her towards him, kissed her for the first time.

IIIII

Daphne changed for bed and had just slipped into the covers when Pansy burst through their dormitory door.

"Girls, we need to all get to the Great Hall. Now." She said, and left to gather everyone else. Daphne and Tracey were the only girls in bed, and the two of them left. They saw the common room was empty, and made their way down to the Great Hall.

Harry reached the Great Hall in a panic. The last time they had all been gathered like this was when Sirius Black, an assumed mass-murderer at the time, had broken into Hogwarts. The Great Hall was devoid of the house tables, and the students milled about anxiously. Harry saw Daphne enter and his heart pounded.

She was wearing a short, sheer robe in a creamy colour, and her silk slip underneath it was peeking through. Harry watched her talk to her sister Astoria and her friends, before moving to Pansy, who had just left the Slytherin first years.

Harry glanced at the rest of the Slytherin girls, and saw that most of them wore sleepwear similar to Daphne's; nightgowns and robes in satin and lace surrounded them, each in different colours. Harry's eyes met Malfoy's who smirked as if to say: _Jealous?_ Harry was jealous, and looked at the Gryffindor girls, who were all in thick pajamas or nightgowns.

Malfoy and Blaise, both clad in t-shirts and cashmere pajama bottoms, walked over to where Daphne and Pansy were standing. Harry saw Malfoy lean into Daphne and mutter something, stroking a chiffon-clad arm. Daphne nodded. Harry mentally stabbed Malfoy to death using his wand.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. Everyone went quiet. "It appears we have a false alarm. Someone tried to break into the Ravenclaw common room today, though it was most likely just a student who did not belong to the Ravenclaw house. I urge you all to keep interest with your own house. But for tonight," Dumbledore flicked his wand and hundreds of purple sleeping bags filled the room, "let us sleep here as both a precaution, and a form of unity. Good night."

Blaise grazed a finger along Daphne's hand subtly. The boys brought sleeping bags for themselves as well as for Daphne and Pansy, and the four of them found a spot near the far corner by the Great Hall doors. Daphne slept in between Malfoy and Blaise.

IIIII

It was the next day that Harry found himself alone with Daphne. Harry was storming out of Potions in the dungeons, furious with Snape, when he saw Daphne emerge from the Slytherin common room. Daphne was about to walk past Harry, pretending he was not there, when Harry cleared his throat loudly.

Daphne locked eyes with him and stopped. He looked quite angry, and his messy hair, along with the heat radiating from him piqued her interest.

"It's Potter, right? Harry Potter?" Daphne said. Harry's expression softened. Everyone knew who he was, yet here was one of Malfoy's closest friends, feigning naivety. Harry gathered it was part of Daphne's charm to be coy. He looked into her icy eyes that were neither blue nor green, hoping to detect any kind of interest, but to no avail: he was unable to tell what she was thinking. Harry nodded.

"Well, what can I do for you, Potter?" Daphne asked in a sultry voice, her eyes smoldering. Harry could name a couple of things but decided to keep those thoughts private.

"Meet me in the library after dinner," Harry said in a low voice. If Daphne was surprised she did not show it, and Harry wondered if she was used to getting these sorts of propositions.

"I'll think about it," she murmured softly and gave him a slow grin before turning to continue walking, swaying her hips gently.

IIIII

At dinner that night, Harry watched Daphne arrive alone in black leggings that displayed her narrow hips, as well as a short, rather snug navy button down sweater that hugged her chest, and what looked like ballet slippers. Daphne sat down and began to help herself. She felt eyes piercing at her. She knew they were coming from one dark-haired boy at the Gryffindor table, so instead of looking up, she stretched, raising her arms slowly above her body, pushing out her chest like a lazy lioness. Harry grinned to himself and looked down at his plate.

Harry chatted with Ron and Hermione when they arrived, his eyes flickering to the Slytherin table every so often. When he saw Daphne get up and leave, he waited for a few moments before going up to the library.

Daphne was not at the library however. Harry searched repeatedly and finally sat down in an armchair in a corner, pulling out his map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said. At once lines stretched and dots appeared on the faded parchment, and Harry scanned the map for Daphne's name. He saw her dot in the Slytherin common room. He supposed he should've been angry, but all he could do was smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late update (internet was out for a few days)! I have another chapter after this one that just needs to be edited and I'm so excited for it fgblgbgbgb UGH ok enjoy :)

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE BIRTHDAY GIRL**

At the end of October, Harry sat in the Great Hall alone. He was becoming more and more secluded and coming down to meal times alone more often than not. He sat ready and waiting for the object of his affections. Daphne entered the hall alone, looking very pretty in tight pants and a black sweater. Harry thought her shoes looked like moccasins.

Harry was certain Daphne knew he constantly stared at her by now; and instead of feeling embarrassed, Harry continued to stare unabashedly, as if daring Daphne to look up and meet his eyes.

Daphne poured herself a cup of coffee and Astoria soon joined her. Harry noticed her younger sister was grinning and holding a parcel in mint green wrapping. Astoria kissed her sister and left the table, being replaced with Blaise and Pansy, who both held gifts in their hands as well. Harry realized it must be Daphne's birthday.

Daphne graciously accepted the pastel pink and purple wrapped gifts from her friends and kissed both Pansy and Blaise on the cheek. Harry saw Blaise whisper something into Daphne's ear, causing her to grin and bite her lower lip. A fair few amount of owls also delivered letters and presents to Daphne, each in different coloured wrapping and covered with ribbons and bows.

Just then, Harry's eyes travelled to the doors of the Great Hall, where Malfoy was standing, watching Daphne. He walked towards her purposefully, though no one else seemed to notice. He finally reached her, and conjured a large bouquet of what looked like magical pink peonies. Daphne shifted in her seat, grinning, to kiss Malfoy on the cheek, but he swooped in and kissed her straight on the lips. Harry saw Daphne's smile erupt in the kiss, and felt a painful churning in the pit of his stomach. Harry strained his ear to listen to what the Slytherins were saying.

"So? A birthday at Hogsmeade doesn't sound too bad, does it?" Pansy asked, smiling at Daphne. Harry heard Daphne agree and say she had forgotten her jacket in her dormitory. Daphne levitated her gifts and performed a vanishing spell to send them to her room. Then she blew a kiss at the four of them, before leaving the hall.

Harry got up abruptly and left the Great Hall at the same time. As he reached the doors, he saw Daphne pass Hermione. Hermione saw Harry behind the blonde and gave him a look. Harry ignored her and followed Daphne.

Harry felt an overwhelming amount of courage as he watched Daphne's blonde locks bounce in the empty corridor by the dungeons.

"I didn't see you in the library the other day," Harry said to Daphne's back. Daphne turned around slowly and raised her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Oh yes," she hummed, "it must have slipped my mind."

Harry nodded. "Don't let it happen again."

Daphne grinned flirtatiously. Harry wondered if she knew the power she held, just by parting her raspberry lips and flashing those pearly teeth.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"No one else will do," Harry replied.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Potter," Daphne warned, and took out her wand. She conjured a small, fiery circle in between them. Harry lifted his wand and produced an arrow that shot through the ring of flames. Daphne eyed the circle and arrow, and raised an eyebrow at the innuendo. Harry whispered something and the small ring turned into a circle only slightly larger than a hula hoop, and raised it before dropping it over them.

Daphne was very close to him now, and she felt heat projecting from the fiery hoop that encircled the two of them. Harry saw her exposed collarbone begin to perspire softly.

"I heard it's your birthday today," Harry said quietly. Daphne squinted slightly, and parted her lips, wondering vaguely what he was getting at.

"I'm sorry I don't have a proper gift," Harry continued, and pulled Daphne to him. She did not stiffen or resist, and Harry caressed her cheek with his index finger before they locked lips. Harry teased Daphne's lips with his tongue before slipping it into her mouth. He ran his tongue over her sleek teeth and thrust it lightly at her own tongue. The soft kiss turned hard, and Harry pulled at the back of Daphne's platinum hair. Daphne let a small gasp escape her and ran her nails down Harry's back, scratching him. She reached his behind and grabbed his right cheek so hard he grinned into her kiss. Daphne pulled away and performed a vanishing spell on the circle of flames around them. Harry barely had any time to process what had just happened.

"_Accio _leather jacket," Daphne murmured, and at once, a black leather jacket came zooming towards them from the dungeons. Harry realized she did not have to go back to her common room at all. He wondered if she left the Great Hall knowing he would follow her.

Harry had prepared a set of different possible lines to use after a situation like this: something charming, but also inviting so that it was clear he expected more. Harry's continued confidence rushed through him, and he leaned into Daphne as she put on her jacket.

"Have a good time with your friends," he whispered, and flicked his tongue at her earlobe. He felt Daphne shiver despite herself, and walked away, not looking back at her.

IIIII

Daphne walked along the cobblestone paths of Hogsmeade with Malfoy, her hair blowing furiously around her. He laced his fingers in hers, and led her to the Three Broomsticks. Malfoy had blatantly said he wanted to be alone with her, and so Pansy had rushed off to Honeyduke's where the Hufflepuffs currently were, while Blaise had slumped off moodily near Zonko's joke shop.

Malfoy and Daphne sat at a table in the corner, and with Malfoy whispering sweet nothings and caressing her legs under the table, Daphne barely had time to think about Harry.

On the other side of Hogsmeade, Blaise swore to himself outside Zonko's. He had wanted alone time with Daphne as well, and he was sure Malfoy was rubbing himself all over her, not realizing she preferred a softer, teasing touch, the fool. Blaise had wandered to the joke shop after seeing a dotty-looking witch enter alone. Blaise took a breath and entered the shop, looking around for Luna.

He saw her laughing to herself, holding something orange in her hands. Smiling to himself, Blaise approached the blonde.

"Hello," Blaise said. Luna turned to him and smiled. Her long hair was in a high ponytail today, and she looked very pretty. Blaise tried to calm his nerves.

"Do you want to go for a walk, or something?"

Blaise saw Luna raise her light eyebrows and put the orange object back on a shelf. "Aren't you worried about Malfoy seeing us?" A punch of guilt ran through Blaise. Luna must've thought he was embarrassed or ashamed of being seen with her what with Daphne having to distract Malfoy the last time they were together.

"I don't care," Blaise said, and linking arms with Luna, left the joke shop.

IIIII

Harry entered the Three Broomsticks with Ron and Hermione. He saw Daphne sitting alone with Malfoy at a corner table. Harry imagined strangling Malfoy with his bare hands, and then walked towards the pair. Ron followed, and Hermione did as well, though with baited breath.

Daphne looked up to see the Gryffindor trio walking towards her and Malfoy. She kept her facial expression nonchalant and placed her hands around her bottle of Butterbeer. Malfoy saw the three of them and sneered.

"Can I help you?" Malfoy asked rudely. Harry thought he seemed to be trying to restrain himself so as not to ruin Daphne's day.

"No," Harry said curtly. He moved to the right and walked to the table beside Daphne's, his eyes grazing hers. Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of him. Ron scowled at Malfoy, but Hermione looked thoughtful. A few minutes passed and Harry went to the bar to pick up three Butterbeers. As he waited, Harry saw Daphne stand up and throw her jacket over her, a slip of skin showing as her sweater rose above her midsection. She left Malfoy and did not look at Harry as she walked over to Blaise, who was waiting for her outside.

Harry watched Blaise greet Daphne. He wondered what their relationship was. He knew that something heavy must have happened between Malfoy and Daphne, and that they had probably dated at some point, but the connection between Blaise and Daphne was murky. They seemed to have a relationship that was mostly platonic and romantic, with barely any seduction. It was as if they were best friends who were in love with each other yet somehow disconnected. Harry received the Butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta and headed back to Ron and Hermione.

IIIII

Blaise took Daphne to an alleyway behind the Hog's Head, and the two laughed as they kissed in secret, Daphne's curls flying wildly around them.

"I have another birthday surprise for you," Blaise said quietly. Daphne smiled and looked at him curiously. Without another word, Blaise took her hand and brought her to the Hog's Head.

"I got a room just to keep it in here," Blaise said, taking a key from the bar man.

Daphne grinned slowly, "Why-"

"You'll see."

The two of them climbed a set of dusty stairs and opened the door to the first room on the left. Inside stood a small bed, dresser, and desk. On the bed, Daphne saw a tiny little crate wriggling. Her eyes widened and she laughed. "What is-"

Blaise brought the crate to her and she saw a furry black creature inside. It had dark eyes and a long snout.

"A niffler!" Daphne exclaimed, and taking it out of the crate, held it to her chest. The nifler nuzzled into her neck and sniffed at her diamond earrings with interest. She pet the fuzzy animal and placed it back in its crate, where it happily fell asleep within seconds.

"Oh Blaise, where am I supposed to keep it?" Daphne sighed.

Blaise wrapped his arms around Daphne's waist. "Hagrid's willing to take care of it, and I told him you'd be down to visit him every once in a while."

"Hagrid?" Daphne asked amusedly. Blaise kissed her forehead and Daphne closed her eyes, content.

IIIII

Daphne's birthday ended sweetly, with pink and white cupcakes conjured by Pansy at the end of the day. The next morning, Daphne felt bored already at the end of her celebrations, sitting in Transfiguration next to Blaise.

Professor McGonagall ended class ten minutes early. "I need to make a short announcement," she said curtly. A couple of people looked at her in interest, but most barely paid her any attention. Harry saw Daphne fluff up her curls with a hand.

"This year we will have something similar to the Yule ball which occurred three years ago. The Christmas ball will occur sometime in December, and this is solely for the seventh years, as a dance since this is your final year. It is to unite the four houses after the break-in, so that once you finish your education you realize that the school house you were in does not make up who you are."

Blaise grinned suggestively at Daphne. "By the way, do you happen to know who was able to break into the Ravenclaw common room?" he asked in a low voice.

Daphne smirked.

McGonagall turned somber. "Since this is a more casual...dance...and it only involves the seventh years, you will all be allowed to wear...Muggle attire," she finished with disdain.

All the students in class began whispering excitedly. McGonagall dismissed them so as to avoid hearing any more squeals. Pansy was already telling Daphne that her dress would be made of the finest silk.

Harry imagined dancing with Daphne and felt a storm of butterflies take flight in his stomach. He turned away when seeing Blaise and Daphne were now talking to Malfoy and Pansy.

IIIII

Weeks passed and Harry had not had any real contact with Daphne since their kiss on her birthday. Harry would purposefully try to touch her; graze her clothes while walking past her to class, or seemingly touching her hand by accident. She never seemed to be alone: when she was not being suffocated by Malfoy or Blaise, she was chatting animatedly with Pansy. She even reached classes and went to the bathroom with her gang of Slytherin girls: each walking with a glossy kind of allure.

Harry found himself growing impatient: he seemed to be under Daphne's spell, and his thoughts drowned in images of her: her cold eyes; sweet, sultry words; the way she spoke to Harry, not as any other Slytherin spoke to him. She did not insult him. She was aloof but provoked him innocently. She was both sugar and ice.

Harry decided he would not push something yet. He had not seen Daphne show stark interest in him; though she would stiffen when he brushed against her, or would look around subtly when she felt he had arrived in the classroom, and it was more than once that their eyes would meet in the Great Hall. Harry decided he would wait.

Blaise sat himself down on the dark leather couch in the Slytherin common room beside Daphne. He knew they would not be interrupted; Pansy and Malfoy were making their rounds.

Daphne was reading what looked like an erotic Muggle novel, and wore a short black dress. Her thighs squeezed lightly against grey thigh highs. Blaise grinned.

"Malfoy not satisfying you?"

Daphne put her book down and smirked.

"Go to the dance with me," Blaise said, and caressed a lock of Daphne's hair. She looked at him a bit sadly.

"Isn't there someone else you'd rather ask?"

Blaise sighed. "Stop thinking about her, I don't-"

"Malfoy's already asked me – you know how he is," Daphne said to Blaise apologetically. Blaise's expression remained hardened.

"Take Pansy, we'll all sit together – I'm sure we'll end up splitting up at some point," she cooed sympathetically. Blaise said nothing but rubbed little circles into Daphne's hand.

He imagined himself in the Great Hall, both Daphne and Luna in front of him. He thought of Luna's dirty fingernails and her wavy, dark blonde hair, and then of Daphne's pretty legs and her cold eyes. He wondered which girl he'd pick if a decision had to be made.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: DFHBVJFBV I love this chapter and I've been so so excited to write it ugh! Hope you guys like it, it's pretty long and juicy! Ugh why is Daphne such a babe though. *_* She's also less icy in this chapter, and in my opinion, quite fun!

Also, I've been reading the reviews and I'm a bit surprised you guys find Harry too obsessive. It is his point of view most of the time, after all, and the story summary makes it obvious he is watching Daphne. Therefore I'm sorry to say he is going to stay obsessive. For a bit longer. It has to get worse for it to get better, haha! But there will soon be a change of dynamic. And I do appreciate the constructive criticism! :')

GOD, LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH I DON'T CARE IF YOU ALL CURSE ME FOR IT

ok enjoy O:)

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE CHRISTMAS BALL**

Weeks passed and finally, the Christmas ball took place in the first week of December. Harry had asked Luna to accompany him to the ball, figuring she would not refuse, and remembering she had been fun when he had brought her to Slughorn's Christmas party the year before. Ron had asked Hermione, and Harry was glad, thinking about the fiasco that occurred during fourth year. There were to be six people at a table, and Neville invited Ginny, who eagerly accepted, as being only a sixth year, would not be able to come otherwise.

On the night of the ball, Harry met Luna at the staircase by the Great Hall. To his surprise, Luna was wearing a short, red, strapless dress. She looked much more normal compared to usual, and even quite nice, despite her Butterbeer cork necklace.

Harry and Luna reached the Great Hall and found Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny. The six of them went inside and found a table. Harry was quite impressed with the décor; each of the small tables were covered in tablecloths of pale blue and white, and with the frosty glasses, silverware, and tiny ice sculptures as centerpieces, the entire Great Hall gave the effect of being surrounded by an ice storm. Fluffy clouds of what looked like snow littered the ground near the dance floor, and there were icicles hanging around at random.

Harry saw people slowly come in to the Great Hall, and his eyes scanned the room for Daphne. He finally saw her enter the hall and felt like someone had smacked him across the face. Daphne looked like a dream in lilac: she wore a short, halter party dress that came out at the waist and ended before her knees with matching lilac heels. Her nails were painted a sheer, shimmering pink. Harry made a sound at the back of his throat and watched Malfoy snake his arm around her waist, leading her to a table where Pansy and Blaise were sitting with Tracey and Theodore Nott.

Harry tore his eyes away and looked around for a drink. As if reading his mind, a frosted shot glass in front of him began to fill with a clear liquid that steamed up the glass, with tiny flames flying from it.

Harry gaped. "Is that - "

"Firewhiskey!" Ron said in disbelief. "I can't believe they'd let us drink like this – Merlin are we in for a night!" He laughed and apparently wished for a glass of the same thing because within seconds an identical beverage to Harry's sat in front of him. The two clinked glasses and drank, much to the dismay of Hermione and amusement of Luna. Harry felt a burning sensation crawl down his throat as he swallowed.

Harry felt a familiar twinge of confidence and glanced in Daphne's direction. They locked eyes and Harry licked his lips, staring directly at her. Daphne grinned slowly and began to stroke her glass in a rather suggestive way. Harry choked slightly. He was not expecting such a reaction and turned back to the table grinning, closing his eyes.

Blaise felt his throat tighten as he saw Luna sitting with Harry. She was looking nicer than Blaise had ever seen her, in a short dress and flats. Blaise smiled to himself when seeing her cork necklace. He conjured up a shot of Firewhiskey and after clinking with Malfoy, drank thirstily. He had to dance with Luna tonight.

"More drinks!" Malfoy said, and at once, shots appeared for the six of them. The Slytherins clinked glasses and put the liquid to their lips, and Daphne felt the hands of both Blaise and Malfoy on each of her crossed legs as she watched Harry lick his lips in her direction. Daphne grinned to herself at the situation she was in and drank the Firewhiskey.

Daphne saw Pansy smirking at her, and shooting her eyes suggestively back and forth between Blaise and her, even though Daphne had come with Malfoy. Daphne grinned back and shrugged, and mentally ordered two glasses of ice wine for her and Pansy. Theodore and Tracey had already mysteriously disappeared from the table as dinner was being served.

"Who're you staring at, mate?" Ron asked Harry, after Ginny had left to use the bathroom. Harry looked at Ron and ordered them more Firewhiskey to distract his friend when Luna spoke.

"I believe he was looking at Daphne Greengrass," Luna said sweetly. Harry threw her a confused look but Luna ignored him. "She looks quite nice, doesn't she?" Luna continued.

"I think if I were to have a night of sexual frolicking with a female, it'd be with her," Luna said. Ron choked loudly on his drink.

"I beg your pardon?" he spluttered. Luna just smiled dreamily, as if imagining the hypothetical encounter.

"She hasn't even begun to drink either," Ron muttered and Harry grinned lopsidedly.

Music began to play and students ran off to the dance floor. Ron was dragged off by Hermione, and Neville followed Ginny nervously. Harry saw Ron dancing awkwardly before moving his whole body about furiously to a laughing Hermione. Harry snorted and his eyes trailed off to a certain table.

It appeared Malfoy did not dance, and Harry swore inwardly. If he was Daphne's date he would do nothing but show her off. He bet she was a good dancer, and imagined her slim legs strutting onto the dance floor. Harry saw the Slytherins continue to drink and asked Luna to dance.

Blaise growled as Harry and Luna walked to the dance floor holding hands. Daphne smirked and put her glass to her lips. She turned to Malfoy as he whispered something first into her champagne coloured tresses, and then into her mouth gently. Blaise was close to smashing the glass in front of him. Instead he conjured several bottles of Butterbeer to distract Malfoy from Daphne's lips.

Blaise cleared his throat and wiped his palm over the bottom half of his face. Theodore and Tracey had just returned to their table and Pansy had cleverly left to a Hufflepuff table at the same time. Blaise got up and turned to Daphne.

"Dance with me," he said silkily. Daphne's teeth shone as she took Blaise's hand and followed him to the dance floor. From the edge of the dance floor Harry watched Blaise and Daphne dance. They were pressed against each other and smiling and laughing. Blaise motioned they go deeper, and taking Daphne's hand again, led her deeper into the throng of dancing students.

Blaise smiled down at Daphne. She moved flirtatiously when she danced; swinging her hips and her blonde locks. He spun her around and she landed in front of him and began to grind him playfully before turning back to face him. He kissed her on the cheek and she winked.

"Do you trust me?" she asked temptingly.

Blaise lifted an eyebrow curiously. He nodded, and she disappeared in the moving body of dancers before Luna replaced her, making her way to Blaise. Blaise gathered he must have looked quite shocked as Luna began to laugh before dancing with him. Luna moved with her arms freely above her head and Blaise danced in front of her, grinning. They danced alone, but together.

Harry had sat down by himself at his table and saw Daphne emerge from the crowd on the dance floor alone. Harry wondered vaguely where Luna was before turning his attention back to the small Slytherin table. Pansy had returned though Theodore and Tracey were now dancing. After a few minutes Harry stared as he saw Luna and Blaise appear together. The two of them joined Daphne, Malfoy and Pansy at their table.

Malfoy and Pansy looked quite shocked but Daphne was trying to conceal a grin.

"I won't stay long, I technically should spend more time with my date," Luna said brightly to Malfoy and Pansy, and ordered herself a Gillywater.

"You look pretty tonight," Luna said when no one responded, turning to Daphne. Daphne was a bit startled at the compliment, but grinned nevertheless.

"Thanks, I like your hair," Daphne replied. Blaise nodded approvingly at her. Malfoy and Pansy had still said nothing, but continued gaping.

"I think I'll be getting back to my table now," Luna said, and stood up. "Let's dance some more later," she said to Blaise, and bent down to kiss his cheek.

Malfoy looked as though he had swallowed a glow worm, and Pansy kept looking from Daphne to Blaise as if thinking Daphne would throw a fit in the middle of the hall. The blonde however, only conjured a shot of Firewhiskey for herself and drank it alone.

Pansy opened her mouth to speak but her name was called out by a blonde Hufflepuff, and she made her way to the dance floor instead.

Luna returned to her table where Harry was still sitting alone. He raised his eyebrows at her but she only smiled in response.

"I can't find Ginny!" cried a rather distressed Neville. Harry bit back a laugh; Ginny was dancing with a Ravenclaw in a corner. Luna smiled sympathetically and got up.

"I'll dance with you," she said. Neville sighed in relief and returned to the dance floor with her.

Harry glanced over at Daphne only to see Crabbe and Goyle had joined Malfoy's table. Blaise was whispering to Daphne as usual, but Harry saw her nod, and the two of them got up and left. Harry watched curiously. Where would they be going that Malfoy wouldn't care? Surely he wouldn't want Daphne to be alone with Blaise?

Harry stood up and left the hall into the gardens, where he saw Daphne and Blaise standing together by a rose bush beside the huge fountain. Harry hid behind a set of shrubs where he still had a perfect view of the two. He couldn't help but compare Daphne to a goddess, with her slender legs, her skin shining in the moonlight, and the way her halter pressed her breasts together. Although the gardens would normally be covered in snow during this time of year, Harry noticed there was some kind of protective shield over the area so that it was neither cold nor snowy.

He saw her take a small pack of something out of her crystal clutch. Harry realized the pack contained cigarettes as Daphne took one out for herself, and put one in Blaise's mouth. He watched Blaise light them with Daphne's lighter. Harry crouched, surprised. Blaise and Daphne were both Purebloods, and he was pretty sure cigarettes were something only Muggles used. He made a mental note to ask Ron later.

"Were you jealous?" Blaise asked Daphne.

Daphne took a drag of her cigarette and exhaled before answering.

"A little bit," she said. Harry assumed she was telling the truth. He saw through the gap in the hedges that the smoke from Daphne's mouth had transformed into a wispy snake entangling a raven.

"Draco isn't paying you any attention," he said so softly Harry had to strain himself to hear. He privately agreed but did not like the way Blaise was looking at Daphne. Daphne just laughed. Harry wondered if she had enough to drink to not find Harry completely embarrassing yet.

"I can get anyone's attention," Daphne said rather proudly. Blaise laughed and kissed her forehead. Harry heard them approaching the Great Hall doors and sunk in the shadows of the night. As they entered, Harry could have sworn he saw a cloud of smoke in the shape of a lion, roaring soundlessly.

When Harry returned to the Great Hall, both Daphne's and his own table were filled with the guests who sat there originally. It was getting late, and he saw Professor Flitwick yawn by the dance floor. Professor McGonagall however, looked rather alert, and eyed the floor beadily, watching for any inappropriate dancing.

Harry sat down beside Luna and Ron. There were six frosted glasses of what looked like Butterbeer in front of them all.

"A toast!" Luna said happily, and suppressed a hiccough. Harry grinned as they all lifted their glasses and Luna talked of crumple horned Snorkacks while everyone else cut her off and clinked glasses before draining them.

Harry looked in the direction of Daphne's table and saw she was sitting on Malfoy's lap. Harry grimaced as Malfoy ran a finger down Daphne's arm. Blaise took a shot and walked over to the dance floor alone.

"Oh dear," Luna murmured and got up, following him. Hermione widened her eyes in surprise and looked at Harry who shook his head, not understanding Luna's choice in men either.

He looked back at Daphne's table and saw her leaning towards the table, still on Malfoy's lap. Her eyes pierced Harry as she reached for her glass, which was filled with something pale gold and bubbly. Harry's eyes travelled down to her chest, where her breasts swelled against the halter of her dress, pushing them out.

Just then, both Daphne and Harry saw Luna emerge from the dance floor, not with Blaise, but with Zacharias Smith, who looked like he was on the verge of being sick. She left the hall with him, and Pansy, viewing the encounter as suspicious, stood up and hurried behind them.

Daphne eyed Harry and got off Malfoy's lap. She made her way to the dance floor, her dress floating about around her. Harry saw her dance with her friend with the dark hair and glasses – Harry reminded himself to find out what her name was - and smiling. Daphne danced as if she was flirting with the entire crowd. She put her hands in her hair and then brought them down her chest and hips. Harry ached to touch her – to see how soft her skin was and how sweet she smelled.

Blaise walked through the crowd and came up behind Daphne and she grinned when she turned her head to see who she was dancing with. Harry stared at the two of them dancing, jealousy squirming in him. Daphne turned to face him and put her hands on her hips coyly, and moved down until her head was at hip level with Blaise before getting up slowly with the beat of the music. Blaise twirled her around and grinned at her. She was so feminine in her dress and heels, yet so sexy and playful, flipping her platinum hair at him.

Harry saw with rage that Blaise was quite a good dancer. He seemed to be able to predict every one of Daphne's moves and kept up, as well as spinning her around and dipping her at random.

Blaise saw Malfoy had a dull blaze in his eyes watching the pair. Blaise whispered something in Daphne's ear and she nodded. He kissed her hand and walked off the dance floor and sat beside Malfoy, who lazily conjured up two glasses of the fiery liquor. Daphne made her way to the middle of the dance floor and danced with Slytherin girls. It wasn't long before someone else pressed themselves against her however.

Terry Boot from Ravenclaw had made his way over to the blonde, and seeing she was alone, began to dance. Daphne grinned and accepted, dancing along with him. Harry was slightly surprised; Daphne was usually distant and everyone knew her as an ice queen, though it was obvious Terry had had a lot to drink. Harry saw Terry's hand move lower and lower down Daphne's back and Harry gripped his glass in his hand. He watched as Terry placed his hand dangerously close and then finally full on Daphne's behind. The glass in Harry's hand shattered.

At once, both Blaise and Malfoy were by Daphne's side. Harry heard Malfoy yelling, and Blaise dragged Terry off the dance floor while Daphne kept dancing and grinned a good-bye to Terry. Malfoy swore and took Daphne's hand and began to dance with her. She looked surprised but danced happily with him. A slow song came on, and Daphne seemed to expect Malfoy to leave but he didn't, and pulled her closer towards him, placing her arms around his neck and speaking softly in her ear.

"I know you can have any guy you want," Malfoy said quietly.

"And you can have any girl you want," Daphne replied, looking into his silver eyes.

"There's only one I want."

At that moment Daphne realized she had hurt Malfoy by dancing with Blaise and Terry. She thought of Harry and pushed those thoughts away. Malfoy was angry at her dancing with Terry – so angry he had left his seat and come up to her and actually danced. But Daphne knew he had been drinking heavily and that he often complained Pansy was admired by Hufflepuffs as well.

"That's a lie," Daphne cooed gently, and kissed Malfoy on the cheek. He grinned and the song ended.

"I have to find Boot and Blaise," he said, and Daphne nodded, and left the floor to have a drink at the table.

Harry cleaned up his bleeding hand quickly and watched Hermione and Ginny join a returned Luna on the dance floor. Ron and Neville were chortling and drinking Butterbeer. Harry watched Daphne sit down alone at her table. A glass of something gold and bubbly appeared once more and Harry assumed it was champagne. Daphne got up and made her way to the doors of the Great Hall alone, back to the gardens. Harry followed her.

When he had reached her she was standing alone by the rose bush where she had been with Blaise previously. She was smoking and had placed her flute of champagne on the fountain ledge. Harry was impressed with how she was able to hold her liquor. Daphne performed a little spell on her feet and Harry guessed it was to erase any pain from her shoes. Harry put a hand through his hair. He wished he could be alone with her, to take off her heels and massage her feet. He admired her pretty ankles.

"Spying?" Daphne murmured.

Harry looked up and saw Daphne watching him. She blew a long plume of smoke above her head. Harry walked closer to her.

"The entire night," replied. Daphne slipped him a smile and Harry wondered how her teeth were so white considering her constant coffee drinking and new found cigarette habit.

Harry watched Daphne exhale again, and the smoke turned into a lion before a serpent appeared behind it and ate it all in one bite. Harry took her cigarette and threw it in the fountain. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She tasted faintly of cigarette smoke, champagne and something minty. Harry felt Daphne swirling her tongue around his, before biting his lower lip. Harry got a fistful of the soft material of her dress as he grabbed her behind and lifted her body closer to his, so that their chests were touching. He could feel her breasts pushing into him and he lifted one of her smooth legs around his body. Daphne ran her nails through his hair and Harry sighed into her mouth.

Daphne pulled away. "You owe me a cigarette," she said, and left him by the fountain, wanting nothing but more.

Inside the Great Hall, Malfoy and Blaise seemed to be having a competition for Daphne's attention. Hermione looked at Harry when he sat down.

"It's like they're her body guards or something, isn't it?" she said.

Harry shrugged, and saw people slowly leaving the hall. It was almost four in the morning, and Harry all of a sudden felt drained of all energy. He watched Malfoy leave with Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore while Pansy and Tracey chatted loudly behind them.

Daphne and Blaise lingered at their table and Blaise fed Daphne a strawberry which she washed down happily with champagne Blaise poured into her mouth. He drained the glass after her. Blaise could not help but continue to compare his experiences with Daphne and Luna the entire night. Daphne danced like a minx, while Luna danced freely, almost in a spiritual way. Whenever he pictured himself with Daphne he longed for Luna, and whenever he imagined himself with Luna, he figured Daphne could have anyone, but then realized he did not want that either.

Harry saw the two of them get up and leave the hall holding hands. Ron yawned and Harry decided it was time to call it a night. Everyone at their table got up and they walked to the doors of the Great Hall, Harry continuously thinking about Daphne, and wondering with whom she had had the better time.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Brace yourselves, next chapter will be ultra-smutty! I just don't know with who yet, haha. I've also made a playlist of songs that seem Daphne Greengrass-like, review or message me if you have any song suggestions (no troll anons plz)! Okay, enjoy the chapter :3

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: SOLID, LIQUID, GAS**

Harry enjoyed Charms. For one thing, everyone was often too distracted with practicing spells that Harry was able to chat with his friends or think to himself without being interrupted. For another thing, it was the only class he had with Daphne where she was not accompanied by the serpent kings, Malfoy and Blaise.

Daphne showed Pansy a little twirl she did with her wand that made the white teapot in front of her lift itself and wiggle around as if dancing. Harry smiled to himself.

Professor Flitwick returned the students' essays, and Harry was surprised to find both him and Ron had managed to scrap an "Exceeds Expectations." He was not surprised, however, to peek over to Hermione's paper only to see she had scored "Outstanding."

"A special congratulations to Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass," Flitwick said as the students began to pack up their things, "who both scored highest on their papers. Well, done, ladies, well done!" he beamed at the two girls. Hermione flushed a light purple and Daphne smiled graciously.

The class filed out of the room, and Harry's thoughts drifted to the Christmas ball. Harry thought of Daphne's reactions to the three men in her life: Malfoy dancing with her, Blaise holding her hand, and her kiss with Harry. Harry wondered if she was just confused or if she in fact knew exactly what she was doing. She was intelligent, and she was cold. She toyed with Harry, and left him deliberately when he was not yet ready for her to go. But her wit was razor sharp and coated with something so sweet Harry was willing to suffer for more. His thoughts on the blonde ranged from desire to anger, with flashes of romantic hand holding in between. He was not sure what he wanted, though he knew he wanted her. And he wanted all of her; he was not willing to share with dangerous Malfoy or smooth Blaise.

"Greengrass!" Harry said without thinking. Daphne kept walking as if she had not heard, though Pansy spun around and her eyes squinted suspiciously as she saw the voice calling her friend's name was coming from him.

Harry called her name again and this time she did turn around, stopping in the hallway with Pansy as people walked past them.

"Can I help you?" Daphne said icily. Harry was reminded of their first real conversation. _What can I do for you, Potter?_ He felt his heart grin.

"For starters, go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend," Harry said boldly, much more boldly than he would've done with any other girl. It was like he was willing himself to be rejected, asking in front of Pansy and in a crowded hallway. Pansy's mouth dropped open.

Daphne's eyes narrowed and Harry was quite worried she was going to slap him across the face. No one really knew that he and Daphne even spoke, no matter how sporadically they did. His heart thumped violently against his chest and he prayed the girls couldn't hear it.

"And why would I do a thing like that?" Daphne said softly. Her tone came with a warning, but Harry dismissed it, and brass bravery erupted in him.

"Because you want to," Harry replied casually. He heard Pansy laugh, but kept his eyes on Daphne.

For a moment Daphne looked genuinely angry, but then a cold sleet swept her face and her eyes were icy once more. "I don't think so," she said quietly, and turned to leave.

"You're lying," Harry said to her back. He heard her murmur something to Pansy and watched the brunette nod once and leave.

Daphne turned and walked to Harry. "I don't think I like being told how I feel," she said smoothly. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Why are you so cold?"

Daphne stood still. She lifted her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Malfoy's a pig and Blaise wants Luna. I saw the way he looked at her at the ball. Go to Hogsmeade with me."

Daphne nodded, "You have a lot to learn, Potter."

Harry said nothing.

"If you talk to me like this again – in front of anyone I know – you'll regret it," Daphne said, and walked away. Harry felt a blow to the stomach. This conversation had not gone as he had planned at all. He supposed it was rather stupid to have brought up Malfoy and Blaise, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to hear what she thought of them; he wanted to hear it from her without her censoring it for him. He wanted her to agree with him secretly, or know she defended them entirely. Harry vowed to think through his next conversation with the Slytherin goddess.

IIIII

Daphne slid into a seat beside Blaise in the Great Hall for lunch. She was deeply irritated but did not show it. Blaise felt her attitude however. He chanced a look at the Gryffindor table and saw Potter staring, as usual. He put an arm around Daphne's waist protectively.

"Is this about Potter?"

Daphne took a sip of pumpkin juice. "The Gryffindor brat?"

Blaise let go of her waist and raised an eyebrow. Before he had a chance to inquire further, Pansy arrived and sat down across from them.

"Well? What did Potter want?" Pansy demanded.

Blaise furrowed his brow but Pansy answered his silent question.

"He practically cornered you after Charms - "

Daphne silenced her with a look.

"Weasley slipped him a love potion as a joke, I practically had to drag him to the hospital wing," Daphne lied. She knew her friends despised Harry, his muggle-born friend and the blood traitor, though she herself was always fairly uninterested in the trio. But she was also a Slytherin, and until she knew exactly what she was doing, she kept the truth to herself. Slytherin friends had a way of abandoning others. Weakness was a threat to oneself, and Daphne refused to relish in it.

Blaise snorted but Pansy looked relieved.

"No wonder he was putting on such a show," she mused.

Daphne said nothing but lifted her glass and took a sip, shifting her eyes in Harry's direction.

IIIII

Blaise lay on the bed in his dormitory, his hands behind his head. He kept thinking about the little kiss Luna had given him on the cheek at the ball. She had done it in front of Daphne, Pansy and Malfoy without any shame whatsoever. He grinned. It wouldn't be simple to date her, he knew that, but it wouldn't be as difficult as dating Daphne. Luna was a Ravenclaw, and although she was odd, he knew that was still considered a step up than dating someone from Gryffindor or Hufflepuff considering his Slytherin status. And Daphne…Daphne was beautiful but so difficult to read.

They were best friends, and Blaise often felt their souls shared an eerie connection, but she was still difficult to read. Dating Daphne would be even more difficult than dating Luna. She had a past with Malfoy, he knew of that now, and Malfoy was his friend, despite his being a prat. He knew Malfoy was territorial with Daphne, and Blaise also had a feeling Daphne had a flirtation going on with Potter. He wasn't particularly jealous of it, but more so worried about what could happen to Daphne. He knew Malfoy could be violent – of course he cared for Daphne and would probably never hurt her – but he would make things difficult. Blaise hoped Daphne knew what she was doing. But then he smiled: she was very cunning, and very careful. Everything she did had a purpose. Blaise rolled over to his side and imagined dancing with Luna again. There was one Hogsmeade trip left before the holidays, and he knew this time he would go with Luna, not simply pretend to bump into her.

IIIII

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry reached the Great Hall at the same time as Daphne. This was an odd occurrence, as Harry was used to watching the doors until she arrived. Harry grinned at Daphne at the entrance to the hall. She was wearing tight, aquamarine coloured pants as well as a tight white t-shirt that did wonders for her spectacular chest. Daphne looked at him icily.

"So, are we still on for Hogsmeade today?" Harry asked nonchalantly. He knew this line was a bad idea but Harry couldn't resist. It was rare seeing her show any emotion besides being so calm and collected. He wanted her to crack. Daphne looked at his salt and pepper grey sweater and messy hair. A part of her wanted to ram his glasses in his stupid face, while another part wanted to kiss him violently and rip off all his clothes. She decided to answer as civilly as she could.

"Are you _looking_ to be slapped?" Daphne asked.

Harry grinned, not discouraged. He wondered if she was a little bit psycho, but this only excited him. Was this how his father and Sirius felt while in school?

Daphne walked into the Great Hall and let her right hand graze over her behind, knowing Harry was watching. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table. Daphne was like water: unpredictable and difficult to understand; like a gas she seeped, into Harry's thoughts and dreams. She was hard and unyielding most of the time, cold like ice. And finally, like water flowing, she melted. She flirted and grinned and flowed in Harry's arms when he kissed her.

Harry sat down beside Hermione.

"Are you thinking of going to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm not sure yet – I'm not feeling too well," Harry said.

Hermione looked knowingly at the Slytherin table. "Mmhm," she murmured, "let me know if it passes."

Ron, perceiving nothing, eyed the toast in front of him hungrily. "What are you two even talking about? He looks fine."

Harry grinned. He knew Hermione had hints of who was on his mind lately, but he felt no need to bring it up out loud. He never did when he was interested in a girl, and he doubted liking a Slytherin girl was the best time to start.

"Er, I think I'm going to go to bed," Harry said, seeing Daphne depart the Great Hall without her friends.

He waved good-bye to Ron and Hermione, though could have sworn he heard Hermione mumble "as long as you're alone."

IIIII

Blaise saw Luna get up from the Ravenclaw table alone and glide out of the Great Hall. He caught up with her in the Entrance Hall.

"Luna! Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?"

Luna spun around and smiled dreamily. "I don't really feel like it," she said.

Blaise coughed nervously. Why didn't his charms work with Luna? It was like she melted away any false exteriors.

"Oh erm, I thought maybe we could've gone…together," he said quite pathetically.

Luna's face split into a grin. "I would love to be with you together! We could still stay in the castle though, no?"

Blaise's mind reeled. He realized Daphne was staying and that Pansy and Malfoy would both be out of the castle, which made things much easier for Blaise. He nodded and they made their way up the steps.

IIIII

Harry hadn't completely lied to Hermione – he did return to bed, if only to get the Marauder's map. To his surprise, the parchment showed Daphne by Hagrid's hut. Harry eyed the map and saw most of the dots in Hogsmeade and putting on his jacket, made his way down the Gryffindor tower and into the grounds.

Hogwarts was truly beautiful in the winter. It had stopped snowing but the grounds were covered in a thick blanket of the cold fluff, and the Forbidden forest actually looked pretty. Harry saw a few people ice skating on the lake, and walked to Hagrid's hut. He saw Hagrid's large form right away by the pumpkin patch, and soon saw a much smaller, blonder, figure.

Daphne was laughing, and he saw the two of them were looking at something wriggling in the snow covered pumpkin patch.

"Well, 'lo Harry!" Hagrid beamed, turning around. Daphne turned around as well but she looked more amused that Harry had followed her then anything.

"Hello," Harry replied, staring at Daphne, "just thought I'd come by for a cup of tea."

Hagrid looked from Harry to Daphne and his beard twitched.

"Er, righ'," Hagrid said. "Well, Daphne here has been coming by lately to see her niffler – cute lil' thing, ain't it?"

Harry moved his attention to the black fur that was digging playfully in Hagrid's pumpkin patch, seeing now, that it was in fact a niffler.

"Her niffler?" Harry asked.

"He was a gift," Daphne said, picking up the niffer and keeping it close to her, "and I can't bring him into the castle, obviously."

Harry saw she had put a small green collar on the niffler, probably to differentiate it with the others Hagrid kept. Harry grinned.

"Is he a Slytherin?" he pointed to the collar. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"I should go," Daphne said, and handed the niffler to Hagrid. "Thanks a lot Hagrid, I'll owl you next time I can get away."

"Arrigh'," Hagrid said happily, and pet the niffler, who was slightly squashed under Hagrid's huge hand. They watched Daphne walk to the castle and went inside Hagrid's hut for tea after putting her niffler in a large crate.

"So," Hagrid said, pulling on his beard with his fingers, "how long 'ave you fancied Daphne?"

Harry choked on a rock cake and Hagrid hid his grin by bustling around with the kettle.

"She's a pretty lil' thing, an' got more charm an' manners than most of 'em, but you know Harry, she's still a -"

"Slytherin," Harry said. Hagrid nodded and shrugged. Harry thanked Hagrid for the tea and walked back to the castle.

Once back in the castle, Harry checked his map and saw that Daphne's dot was in the library. On the floor above though, he saw something else that interested him. Luna and Blaise were strolling along a corridor alone. Harry wiped the parchment clean and made his way to the fifth floor.

He met Daphne on the fourth floor, coming out of the library.

"New found habit of following me?" she asked innocently, cocking her head to the side. Harry grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself," he said, and made to leave Daphne but she had other plans.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know if that's any of your business," Harry said cheekily. He saw Daphne grin and he felt all of his courage evaporating. She hadn't smiled at him like that for a while.

"Oh, everything's my business," she said huskily, and leant in very close to him. A soft scent of liquorice and sweet cream wafted through the air. Harry felt her lips about to touch his, but she merely brushed them against his teasingly before retreating.

"So, where are we going?"

Harry thought quickly. If he wanted to find Blaise and Luna he'd have to go now, and Daphne didn't seem to want to leave him alone. It was peculiar that this was the first time he didn't want her to follow him. Another thought also seeped into Harry's brain; if Daphne were to follow him she would see Luna and Blaise for herself. Harry took her hand, and surprised she did not pull away, walked up the stairs to the fifth floor.

IIIII

"Oh, but they do exist," Luna said excitedly for the umpteenth time. Blaise had brought up a series of mythological creatures and Luna seemed to have explanations for each of their existences. Blaise laughed.

"Okay, how about - " But he was cut off by Luna's lips pushing onto his. He lowered his hands to her hips and kissed her back, surprised, but quite happy. A smile broke onto his lips and Luna feeling it, smiled back before pulling away.

"That was nice," Luna said serenely.

"Listen Luna - " Blaise started.

"I know you're a bit confused," Luna said good naturedly, reading his mind on the war between herself and Daphne, "but it's alright. We can still kiss while you make your mind up." Blaise murmured in agreement and bent to kiss her again but was interrupted by Luna.

"I think we have visitors," she whispered and giggled. Blaise pulled away from her and saw Harry standing with Daphne, watching them. Blaise shifted his stare and to his surprise, saw they were holding hands. As if sensing he had noticed, Daphne and Harry let go of each other as if their hands were on fire.

Jealousy ran through Blaise as he watched their intertwined fingers tear away from each other. Blaise was not expecting it – he hardly thought Potter competition, and his lips had just been glued to Luna's moments prior. An awkward silence shifted between the four of them, but Daphne walked past him and Luna, and said, "I won't tell if you don't."


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this chapter takes place on the same day as the last one, just later on in the day. I was going to write more at the end of this chapter but honestly, I can just write what I was going to write in the next one. Let this one just be a simple piece of perfection to honour Daphne and Harry. I guess I _have_ been teasing you guys and slightly sending you on a wild goose chase with the Harry/Daphne interactions, so here you go. Hope you like it! Also, if you'd like a song to listen to, I'd recommend the "Whatever you Like" cover by Anya Marina. ^_^

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A NIGHT AT HONEYDUKES**

Harry mused over meeting Blaise and Luna while with Daphne. Both of them had taken back their hands, but he could not push away the look Blaise had had on his face. It was dark, and it was like he had forgotten he was close to snogging Luna only seconds before. Harry looked up from his dinner in the Great Hall and saw Daphne sitting in between Pansy and Malfoy. Blaise sat on Pansy's other side and kept to himself. This was unlike him, and answered Harry's question on Blaise's true feelings for Daphne. Seeing that Malfoy was busy laughing with Theodore, Daphne excused herself subtly and left the hall.

Harry followed her into the Entrance Hall, and through the side door that led to the dungeons. Daphne went down a few steps and turned to Harry. He pressed against her, her back to the wall, and her hands moved from the railing around her to Harry's sides. Harry leant into her and kissed her slowly before she started kissing him back passionately, open mouthed. Harry put a hand up to cup her face and moved the hand to her hair. Her soft tongue flicked at his lips.

"Not here," she said, pulling away.

"The third floor then." Harry replied. Daphne lifted her eyebrows in masked confusion.

"There's a statue of a one eyed witch. Meet me there. Midnight." Harry whispered, and to Daphne's surprise, kissed her forehead gently before going up the stairs and back into the Entrance Hall.

IIIII

The rest of the evening went by furiously slow for Harry. He wondered if Daphne was as impatient as he was but he knew she was always collected and had a deep sense of control. He imagined her lying on her bed; her flaxen hair spread out on a pillow, and smiled to himself.

At ten to twelve, Harry gathered his invisibility cloak and wiped the Marauder's map clean before quietly leaving his dormitory. The common room was empty, and Harry left through the portrait hole with his cloak on, much to the confusion of the Fat Lady. He made his way down the North tower to the third floor.

He got to the statue of the one eyed witch and took out his map. After murmuring quietly, the map began to bleed ink, squirreling into dots and lines outlining the castle and its occupants. Harry saw Daphne's dot walking towards him and looked up.

To his surprise, Daphne arrived wearing a sheer, chiffon robe, similar to the one she had worn weeks ago in the Great Hall, though it was black in colour. The robe was short and had wide sleeves, revealing the soft skin on her arms and legs. Harry eyed her thighs hungrily before taking off his cloak. Daphne grinned.

"That must be useful," she said softly. Harry returned her grin and patted the statue's hump. Daphne lifted an eyebrow but Harry took out his wand and whispered, "_Dissendium_." The hump opened slowly to reveal a secret passageway. Daphne looked impressed.

"And where exactly are you planning to take me?" she asked.

"Somewhere you need to sweat to get sweets," he replied. Daphne slipped him a smile and made her way to the statue, her behind brushing against Harry's groin.

"I may need some help getting in," she said coyly. Harry grinned and lifted her up by her hips. Her robe swished in front of his face dangerously, and her soft flesh was exposed under the black chiffon. Harry bit his lip and Daphne put her legs into the hole of the rump, hoisting herself before giving him a last grin and bringing herself down slowly. Harry took a look around the corridor and eased himself into the statue after her, closing the witch's hump behind them.

They slid a short distance before landing on the soft ground. It was very dark and dirty, them being underground, and Harry panicked that Daphne would complain about the conditions and leave. She did not, however, and instead got up, making sure to rub her behind on Harry again.

She walked in front of him down the passage. They walked for an hour silently, both thinking about what they would do once they reached their destination. The passageway began to rise, and Harry told Daphne to climb up. She did as she was told, and Harry felt he was only inches away from biting into her soft skin. He restrained himself as Daphne sat on a mound of dirt as Harry reached her and lifted the trapdoor above them open.

Harry peeked up and saw the room was empty, and hoisted himself out of it before helping Daphne up. It was still dark, so Harry muttered "_Lumos_."

"Where are we?" Daphne asked, looking around curiously. Harry was surprised she was not covered in dirt and grime.

"Honeydukes' cellar," he grinned.

Daphne smirked. "And why exactly did-"

But she did not finish. Harry hurled himself at her and thrust his fingers in her white gold hair, tugging gently as his lips crushed onto hers. He was waiting for Daphne to push him away but she didn't. Her breath escaped her lips and trailed onto his neck and she grabbed his back with her dark nails, pulling him closer. She ran her hands up and down his sweater-clad chest and let her tongue explore his mouth, probing his teasingly. She moved one hand to his flannel pajama bottoms and moved it up his thigh to lightly grab his balls. She stroked the area underneath and Harry groaned into her mouth.

"I've been waiting for this for a while," Daphne cooed, pulling away from him. She ripped the black robe off of her and stood before him in eggplant coloured lingerie. Her breasts thrust out of her satin bra, her nipples dangerously close to being exposed. A flush crept on her chest and Harry's eyes trailed down to her soft stomach and little curve, to her narrow hips and matching dark purple panties. They were tiny, and Harry groaned.

"You're like a goddess," he blurted in awe. Daphne laughed softly. She turned and Harry admired her naturally arched back and her cheeks popping from her underwear. They were quite perky. He saw Daphne lean against an old desk, thrusting her behind in his face. She turned around to face him and unclasped her bra. The eggplant coloured satin fell to the floor and Harry's mouth watered at her perfect, tiny pink nipples. They were hard, and Harry longed to suck on them.

Harry watched Daphne spread open her legs. She was soaking through the satin. She slowly rolled her underwear down her legs and stepped out of them. She was hairless and completely naked, while Harry was still fully clothed. Daphne sat on top of the desk and her legs sprawled to her sides. Harry saw her cunt was bubblegum pink and glistening. Daphne put a finger on her clit and swirled it around lightly. She brought it down and thrust it in herself, closing her eyes. Then she opened them and brought the finger to her lips. Harry felt his cock throbbing through his pants.

Daphne got off the desk and walked towards him. She cupped her breasts and brought one close to her mouth. Harry watched in awe as she lowered her tongue on her nipple, wetting it, all while keeping her eyes on him.

She was now standing in front of Harry and pulled his sweatshirt over his head. She ran her hands down his naked chest, his nipples tingling at her touch. Then she got on her knees and lowered his pants.

Harry's cock sprung out of his pants and hit Daphne in the face lightly. She grinned and stroked it with a finger. Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Daphne enveloping his cock into her mouth slowly, pushing it through her tight mouth. Harry moaned and he watched her take him deeper, sucking him while holding on to his thighs. Daphne pulled away and licked his balls one at a time, before sucking on them while wanking his shaft with her hand. She rubbed circles under his balls and Harry saw her spit lightly on his cock.

Daphne brought Harry's cock to her chest and slapped it around her breasts before shoving it back in her mouth and sucking harder. She cupped her breasts and jiggled them while her head bobbed up and down on Harry's cock. Harry reached down and clasped her nipples with his fingers, feeling how erect they were. Daphne moaned and sucked his head while still bobbing up and down, and kept sucking as he came into her mouth, only slowing down when Harry began to shake. Harry felt himself drain into her warm throat. Daphne pulled away.

"Sit down," she said, shining her teeth at him. Harry looked around and saw a large armchair. Wondering for a split second why it would be in a cellar, Harry sat down and watched Daphne lower herself on him teasingly. She finally sat down, and her cunt swallowed up his still hard cock. She rocked slowly, her hands shifting from Harry's shoulders to his hair. Harry licked her left nipple before sucking on it. Daphne mewled and Harry pulled down her chin to kiss her. His hands lay on her hips as she gyrated into him, before getting up slightly so she was on her feet on the armchair, moving up and down Harry quickly.

It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He watched Daphne's hair bounce as her breasts shook in his face, and he nipped at them playfully. Daphne moaned as Harry grabbed her breasts with force.

Daphne got off him, panting, and took his hand.

"Come here," she said softly. They both kneeled on the hard, dusty, cement floor, and Daphne turned her back on Harry. He fingered her, thrusting in and out of her maniacally, while she purred and slapped and jiggled her breasts. Harry grabbed her cheeks but Daphne grabbed his hips from behind her and pushed him into her. She let out a cry from the penetration and Harry slowly thrust in her while on his knees, his hands tracing circles on her nipples.

Daphne stretched her upper body down onto the floor, still on her knees, and Harry ran a hand up and down her back while thrusting into her and lightly rubbing her hard clit with a finger.

"Face me," he said quietly. Daphne was surprised but lay down on her back. Harry looked at her. Her breasts spilled out to either side of her body, and her chest heaved slightly. He spread her legs and inserted himself in her. He lay above her, putting an elbow by her head as he stared into her eyes while he thrust in her.

"Faster," she breathed, and Harry obeyed, pushing himself in her quickly, while wriggling her clit with his fingers. Daphne gasped, and Harry felt her body rise and shake as she started to climax. Harry clamped his mouth on her and she kissed him roughly, her hands pulling his hair painfully as he started to slap her clit. Daphne cried out at Harry's touch and came, her legs shivering. Harry grinned and pulled out of her slowly. He lay down beside her, his hand lightly pressed on her cunt. She was so hot and so wet.

Daphne moved her head to the right and looked at Harry. Her icy eyes gleamed and her lips parted in a grin.

"You know, your lips match-" Harry started but Daphne laughed and pushed his head playfully.

Her stomach growled. Harry grinned and pulled her up. He retrieved her robe, bra and underwear and placed them on her carefully. He clasped Daphne's bra and rolled her panties up her legs before putting her arms gently in the sleeves of her sheer robe. Daphne said nothing. No one had ever dressed her before.

Harry was less careful with his own clothing and jumped into his pajama pants before throwing his sweater over his head. He led Daphne to a set of stairs and they walked up. Opening the door, Daphne saw they were in fact, in Honeydukes. She grinned at the rows of different coloured sweets; she had a sweet tooth and was especially craving chocoballs and peppermint toads. As if reading her mind, Harry led took her hand and walked across the dark shop, leading her to a section full of chocolate and toffee. They helped themselves, bringing large scoops of the sweets into the white paper bags nearby, before going back to the cellar, grinning.

"Mmm," Daphne said, plopping a peppermint toad into her mouth. Harry grinned and heard tiny _ribbit_ sounds. He put his hand on Daphne's stomach and felt like his hand was being pushed by tiny frogs.

Harry was lying on the cellar floor on his elbow while Daphne sat beside him, her legs bent and to the right. Daphne projected a light, minty scent. He assessed her figure, her snowy blonde locks, her arched, light brown eyebrows and her flushed, glowing skin.

"You're beautiful," he said, before he could stop himself. Daphne raised an eyebrow and grinned slowly. Harry distracted himself with the chocoballs nearby, and picked one up. He brought it to Daphne's lips. Daphne eyed him and took a bite of the sweet chocolate, and felt strawberry mousse and clotted cream infest her taste buds. She closed her eyes in bliss and moaned. Harry grinned and finished the other half.

"We should get back," Daphne said, licking her lips and tasting the chocolate seep into her mouth. Harry looked at his watch. It was almost four o'clock in the morning. He nodded and stood up, offering Daphne his hand. She accepted and after they had gathered the empty paper bags and Harry's cloak and map, lowered themselves through the trap door.

Daphne walked in front of Harry again. They didn't speak, but they did not need to. Harry felt like he had truly experienced a few hours of pure, unadultered bliss. After about an hour or so, the passageway began to rise again, indicating that the statue of the one eyed witch was nearby.

Harry thought of what they had done an hour ago and mused that they were already underneath the school again. Harry grabbed Daphne's arm and she spun around. He dropped his cloak and map and pushed her curls away. Harry sunk his lips into Daphne's, and the taste of chocolate, strawberry and mint intermingled pleasantly between them. Harry pulled Daphne closer by the waist and she left her hands on his arms.

Harry's fingers grazed Daphne's cunt through the satin fabric of her underwear. She was sticky and warm.

"You didn't think we were done yet, did you?" Harry asked quietly. He slowly untied the knot on Daphne's robe. Once again, her breasts thrust from her bra and Harry watched her bust protrude from her robe. He slipped it off her shoulders. Harry kneeled, pulling down her underwear slowly and kissing her lips and inner thighs.

Once her underwear was off, Harry took off his glasses and rubbed circles into her behind as he licked her cunt teasingly. He felt Daphne's body relax at his touch and he moved his fingers to her cunt. He stuck one in her gently and thrust it in and out very slowly, soaking his finger, and he licked her clit as if worshipping it. As he moved his tongue faster against her, Daphne moaned against him and Harry thrust another finger in her, moving them in and out and in circles while in her. His fingers went deeper and touched her inner wall and Daphne shook her body, thrusting her hips at Harry's face as he licked her clit furiously. Harry curled his fingers inside Daphne and a small moan escaped her.

Daphne laughed softly as she came, her eyes closed, thrusting her hips still. Harry grinned into her pussy and her knees weakened. She bit her lip and pulled Harry up. He stood in front of her and let her kiss him. She pulled away and licked her lips.

"Do I really taste that good?" she asked innocently. Harry grinned and nodded, licking her bottom lip. He replaced his glasses and picked up the things he had thrown in a fit of passion before checking the map. The corridor above them was clear. He pushed the hump of the witch statue from the inside and gave Daphne a boost. She hoisted herself out of the statue gracefully, and watched Harry come out. He threw the cloak over them.

Daphne grinned. "I should go," she said.

"What about the cloak-"

"I'll be fine," she said.

Harry nodded, and slipped it off the two of them. Daphne turned to walk away when Harry took her by the arm and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"You melted tonight," he said, looking into Daphne's light eyes, "like I knew you would."

* * *

A/N: IS IT HOT IN HERE OR...? Haha, definitely going to have another smutty scene soon, I have an idea for it :D Also, I was so tempted to have Daphne get ready for Harry and then accidentally meet Blaise in the common room instead but decided against it (didn't want to be stoned to death by y'all), haha. Keep up the reviews, I love getting them! :}


End file.
